


Our Romance

by Ukendeavour



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10147043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukendeavour/pseuds/Ukendeavour
Summary: Judge Lena Adams meets police officer Stef Foster outside the court house. Stef is pregnant. They are both attracted to each other and start a romance.





	1. Chapter 1

Our Romance.  
Chapter 1

Lena slowly walked down the steps of the court house heading towards the large park that was over the road. She loved to get a few moments outside the court house at lunch time. Today she was dealing with a difficult case and was glad for the recess, she walked towards her favourite beach, holding her brown bag that her clerk had got for her. A sandwich from the local deli. She sat herself down and looked around, she loved to people watch. It was then she saw her. She cocked her head to one side taking in the blonde, wearing tight jeans and a plaid shirt. Walking a dog on a leash. She knew the woman. She was sure she'd seen her somewhere before. Then it hit her, she'd given evidence in her court. Lena remember that she was a police officer. She had seen her so happy, but today she looked low. Upset even. Lena watched as the woman approach and sat herself down at the far end of the same bench she was sitting on. Like she didn't want to sit next to her. Lena decided to chat, she didn't like that the woman looked so sad.  
"Hi," Lena said softly.  
"Hey," The woman looked at her for a moment. "I know you," the woman said trying to put her finger on where she'd seen the woman before.  
"You've appeared in my court," Lena replied smiling slightly.  
"Ah, yeah,"  
"I see you're not very impressed," Lena smiled more brightly. She watched the woman smile, but it didn't reach her eyes  
"I'm sorry, got a lot on my mind," She slowly extended her right hand, "Stef Foster,"  
"Lena Adams," Lena shock Stef's hand.  
"Ahhh Judge Adams, youngest judge in state history," It dawned on Stef, making Lena laugh slightly.  
"See now you know me, you're a police officer, a very good one from the evidence you've given in my court,"  
"I can be, sometimes," Stef said, she looked at her hands, she was shaking. This woman was beautiful, sexy and clever. She wanted to talk to her. But in her head she was having the bad thoughts, the bad thoughts her father had but into her head. That she shouldn't fall in love with a woman. She took a deep breath.  
"Is the dog yours," Lena asked not wanting the conversation to end.  
"No, he's my dad, I'm just walking him," She wanted to add to try and clear my head. But she didn't she stopped herself. She was still pale after getting the results of her blood test from Urgent Care. She took a deep breath.  
"Are you okay Stef?" Lena asked, concerned.  
"Yeah, thanks," she looked at the woman beside her. With her curly hair up on her head, her amazing check bones. That amazing body in a business suit that looked like it cost more than Stef earnt. Stef bit her lip.  
"Now I know you just lied to me Officer Foster," Lena said good heartedly but she noticed that Stef wasn't feeling it.  
"I just can't." Stef said slowly. Lena could tell she was pulling away.  
"Tell you what? Take your bag back to your dads, we can meet in that coffee shop on the corner near the court house at about 4pm. We can talk." Lena offered.  
"You don't even know me," Stef said, looking shocked.  
"No, but I'm going to get to know you. Please Stef," Lena said, Stef loved the way Lena said her name.  
"Okay," Stef said defeated. She didn't have the energy to fight anyone right now. She needed someone, it may as well be a stranger.  
"Okay, here," Lena passed her, her business card. Then she got up. "I'm due back in court. So four at Corner Coffee please."  
"I will be there," Stef said as she watched Lena walk away. Stef found herself watching Lena's sharply legs. Lena looked back and knew at once that Stef was gay as Stef watched her legs.  
ADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTER  
Stef sat in the coffee shop, a decaf coffee in front of her. She was scared but excited. Just the thought of Lena made her heart beat faster. She'd never felt like this about anyone before. She was watching the door. She'd seen a number of people come in and out. People that she guessed where lawyers. She watched as the door opened again and Lena walked in. Stef waved and smiled. Her stomach turned. She watched Lena as she bought her coffee and bought it over to the table that Stef had chosen in the corner of the small coffee shop.  
"Hi," Lena smiled, making Stef smile  
"Hey,"  
"You look so worried you know?" Lena said, holding her coffee between her hands, Stef looked down at those lovely long fingers, letting her mind wonder, she shook her head.  
"You read people very well Judge Adams," Stef said cocking her head to one side, trying to hide her nervousness with jokes.  
"Of course I do, I'm a judge," Lena stated.  
"True, I should be able to read people, being a cop and all,"  
"When we have other things on our minds, we tend not too,"  
"Wow full of wisdom aren't we?" Stef smiled, letting Lena know she was joking,  
"Sure am," Lena smiled, a full grin. Stef's heart hit her chest hard. She had the amazing smile and it melted Stef. Stef wanted to jump across the table and kiss her. But her body was shaking. She was trying to restrain herself. "Stef are you going to tell me what the matter is?"  
"You will laugh, or feel pity for or walk away or just judge me, mind the pun," Stef mumbled.  
"I wouldn't do any of that," Lena admitted. This woman was holding her full attention. She really couldn't take her eyes of the pale blonde woman. From what she had witnesses before this woman was fun loving but right now she looked scared.  
"You don't know me," Stef said slowly.  
"I remember seeing you outside the court. Messing around with your fellow cops. You were so happy. You have a smart mouth, with a sense of fun. I got that. No I don't know you but I want too," Lena said slowly Stef looked up right into the dark pools of Lena's eyes.  
"I'm pregnant." Stef said slowly, shaking again. "About a month. I've been trying to hide the fact I'm a lesbian. I've got a deeply Christian father. He will want me to marry the father. I can't do that. I can't give up my life. I've already been told my being gay is a shit. Crap. Shit I'm so sorry," Stef started to cry. Lena reached over the table.  
"It's okay," Lena said softly her fingers running over the back of Stef's now clench fist. "I know it's hard to admit you're gay." Stef looked up at the woman.  
"You're gay?" Stef asked. More out of hope.  
"Yeah," Lena smiled again. "I've been out since high school. But that's another story for us on a later date."  
"You want friendship with me?" Stef said.  
"No," Lena said completely honestly. Stef looked down.  
"What do you want?" Stef said trying to pull her hand away but Lena stopped her linking their fingers.  
"I am very attracted to you. I wouldn't have spoken to you otherwise to be honest or invited you for you to coffee."  
"You did just listen to me didn't you?" Stef said, raising her eyebrow at Lena's answer.  
"Yes, I'm good at listening, it's a part of my job."  
"Lena I'm pregnant. But a man. I got into the backseat of my friend's car, drank a bottle of whiskey and let him…." Lena raised her other hand to stop Stef.  
"I don't need the details to that Stef, thank you," Stef laughed.  
"Sorry thought it might be a turn on,"  
"Aren't you a little old to be getting laid in the back of a car,"  
"I'm nearly 30,"  
"Nearly?" Lena raised her own eyebrow making Stef laugh. Lena loved the sound at once. A few hours with this woman and she wanted more time with her.  
"I'm 30,"  
"I'm 32," Lena grinned. "So you're a lesbian?"  
"Yes," Stef whispered.  
"Is this the first time you've said it out loud?" Stef nodded. "You need to say it,"  
"I'm a pregnant lesbian," Stef smiled as she said it. It felt good. Like a weight was being lifted from her shoulders.  
"Can I take you to dinner?"  
"You still want to date me?" Stef asked.  
"Yes. I want to get to know you. the real you, what do you say Stef?"  
"I'd love to have dinner with you,"  
"Okay, well tomorrow's friend. Are you on shift this weekend?"  
"No I'm on leave,"  
"Okay, give me your address and I'll pick you up," Stef wrote her address down on a napkin before passing it to Lena. "I'll pick you up tomorrow night at six,"  
"Yeah, I'll see you then," Stef said before leaving. Lena watched her leave. She looked down at the handwriting, it was messy which made Lena smile. At the bottom was a cell number. Next to it was a smiley face and the words 'text me'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Lena pulled up outside of the apartment block that she knew Stef lived in. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Stef standing outside in a smart shirt and dress pants. Stef got into the car,  
"Hey,"  
"Hi," Lena smiled. She could tell that Stef was checking her out. Lena had dressed to please in a pencil skirt and a following top showing off her arms. "How are you?" She asked as Stef did her seatbelt up.  
"I'm okay," Lena smiled before heading towards the rather posh restaurant she had booked near the beach. "How was your day?" Stef asked nervous  
"It was good, the trail is dragging. I am hoping the jury will be out by Monday." Lena said trying to make it sound like she didn't enjoy it.  
"You love it," Stef smiled.  
"I do," Lena pulled her BMW into the parking lot of the restaurant.  
"Erm Lena," Stef started playing with the bottom of the blazer she was wearing it was a nervous thing.  
"Yes," Lena said looking at her as she turned the engine off  
"I can't afford to eat here," Stef's eyes went to her hands.  
"Why should you have to afford it?" Lena asked, she was concerned.  
"Well I just thought I'd have too…" Stef stopped when Lena reached over and gripped her hand. Making her lose grip on her blazer. Lena could feel that Stef was nervous.  
"Stef, you're not paying I am. I asked you on a date. I'm taking you out. Got it?" Stef nodded. Slowly they got out of the car and they walked into the restaurant and a waiter came to them at once.  
"Good Evening, how may I help you?" He asked.  
"I'm Lena Adams, I've got a table booked for two." The man smiled before picking up two menus and showing them to a booth at the far end of the restaurant. They sat down and Stef looked around amazed the waiter simply put the menu down and left them.  
"Wow this place is amazing." Stef said.  
"Yeah, this is known as a private booth. Once we have decided to what we want to order we press the intercom. The waiter comes. Otherwise we are left alone." Lena smiled. Stef looked down at the menu and noticed at once that there were no prices on it. "What is it?"  
"There are no prices on the menu,"  
"Stef, can I ask you something?" Lena asked softly.  
"yes," Stef said slowly, looking at the beautiful woman sitting with her.  
"When was the last time you were treated?" Lena asked slowly.  
"What do you mean?" Stef asked slowly.  
"Romanced, wined, dined, respected, loved?"  
"Never," Stef's voice was barely a whisper. Lena reached over slowly she took Stef's hand, gently rubbing it.  
"Well, it's about to start. I want this Stef. I've wanted to talk and get to know you since I saw you in the hall of the court. I want to get to know the laughing, joking, smart mouthed Stef. Not the scared woman sitting in front of me," Lena said slowly.  
"Okay," Stef was just enjoying the feeling of Lena's hand in hers. They ordered their food and Lena ordered them some virgin Cocktails. Never letting go of Stef's hand. She was now playing with her fingers.  
"So tell me," Lena said as the waiter left them. "Why a police officer?"  
"My father was a cop, I'm an only child following the family trade." Stef laughed.  
"Ahh like me then,"  
"Sorry?"  
"I'm an only child, well I have a half-brother but I barely know him. He lived with his mom in a different state. My father is the CEO of his own company and my mom is a university professor. My father is white and my mother is black." Lena said giving the extra information as it seemed important.  
"Are they still together?"  
"Yeah, I'm taking it yours are not?"  
"No they divorced when I was 12. Mom now lives in Florida. I spoke to her last night. Managed to tell her I was pregnant and a lesbian."  
"How did she take it?" Lena asked, not letting go of Stef's hand.  
"She said it was about time I came out. Then asked what I was going to do with the baby," Stef looked down after a few moments she looked back up.  
"You're keeping the baby?"  
"Yes," Stef said honestly. I can't get rid of it. I've heard my babies heart beat." Lena smiled at the passion in Stef's voice.  
"Have you told the father?"  
"Mike?" Stef said slowly, Lena nodded it was the first time that she'd heard his name. "Last night. I also told him I'm gay,"  
"How did that go?"  
"He was upset." Stef said slowly. "I think he is willing to be a dad."  
"That's a good thing,"  
"Yeah, I told him I'd meet a woman. That is hot." Lena laughed at Stef's words. She was finally relaxing with her.  
"How did he react to that?"  
"He laughed. He was a one-night stand. He just happened to get me pregnant Lena. We were drunk," Stef admitted. Not wanting Lena to get jealous.  
"I don't want to be a one-night stand." Lena said, "I don't even do one night stands,"  
"I don't want that for s either." Stef said as their food and drinks arrived. They slowly started to eat. "What made you want to be a judge?" Stef asked between mouth falls.  
"When I was eighteen my former girlfriend hit me. I let it happen for about a year. Then I got her arrested. She was found not guilty. I wanted to do help bring justice. I went to law school, came out of law school become a lawyer and applied to be a judge here in San Diego, then a year ago it happened."  
"You're very passionate about it," Stef smiled.  
"Yeah," Lena winked. "You'll find out how passionate I am."  
"Promise, promises," Stef laughed. She was now completely relaxed.  
"Oh you dirty girl."  
"You don't know the half of it." Stef laughed.  
"Now this is the Stef Foster I like," Lena grinned.  
"Good,"  
"So, erm." Lena looked at their empty plates.  
"What is it?" Stef asked.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" Lena asked.  
"Yes," Stef grinned. She couldn't help it. They talked a little long before Lena paid for the meal on her black Amex. Lena drove them back to Stef's apartment building.  
"Can I see you tomorrow?" Lena asked as they were pulled into a space outside the building.  
"Yeah, why don't we go to the beach?"  
"Yeah that sounds fun," Lena laughed.  
"I'll do us a picnic,"  
"Sounds even better," Lena smiled. Lena slowly reached over. pushing Stef's hair out of her face. Stef took a deep breath, then she went for it. She moved forward. Capturing Lena's lips. It was a slow and passionate kiss. It was Stef's first real lesbian kiss. Stef's hand went to Lena's face. Her fingers running along Lena's soft skin. Lena's hand on Stef's arm. Stef pulled back. Looking at the woman in front of her.  
"We need to stop," Stef whispered.  
"Do we?" Lena looked deep into eye's hazel eyes.  
"Do you want to come in?" Stef whispered. Lena smiled.  
"Yes," Lean said, taking a deep breath. Knowing that she was falling hard and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Stef unlocked the door to her small apartment on the fourth floor, with Lena directly behind her. They walked in. Stef threw her keys into a bowel near the door. She turned and watched Lena close the door. Lena smiled. They walked into the small living room which lead onto the kitchen. Stef removed her blazer,  
"This place is…"  
"Small," Stef finished for her. "Yeah, well police officers don't get that much brilliant pay. Don't know what I'm going to do when the baby arrives. This place is only one bed." They sat themselves onto the sofa, sitting very close.  
"You can think about that nearer the time," Stef smiled, Lena moved forward, slowly took Stef's lips. The kiss was slow and passion. Stef's hand went to Lena's face again. Lena loved it. Gently Lena pulled Stef in. before laying her back on the sofa, Lena topping her gently. Holding her close. Stef's hand ran up and down Lena's back. Lena broke the kiss and looked down at her woman. She smiled at the thought.  
"Are you okay?" Lena asked softly, getting lost in Stef's hazel eyes.  
"I'm fine." She reached up and gently ran her fingers through Lena's curls. "This feels so right."  
"Yes it does," Lena smiled. "Judge on top," Lena laughed, making Stef laugh.  
"That's a terrible joke Lena,"  
"It wasn't a joke. It was a fact." Lena said, before getting up pulling Stef up.  
"We need to talk," Stef said softly.  
"I know," Lena moved linking her fingers to Stef's.  
"You have amazing hands," Stef said, she loved that Lena seemed to have long fingers.  
"Those are very talented fingers," Lena joked.  
"I'm sure they are. I'm just not ready tonight,"  
"That's fine," Lena grinned. "we can go at your pace,"  
"Our pace," Lena grinned at Stef's words. "I want this to work Lena. There is something about you, I've never been this attracted to someone since Tess,"  
"Who was Tess?"  
"My best friend at high school. Dad caught us, that ended." Stef said sadly.  
"You've been hiding that long,"  
"Yeah, I've never had a serious boyfriend. Mike is a work mate. Now I'm falling for you"  
"You've only known me two days," Lena said slowly.  
"I know but I get butterflies."  
"You sure? It could just be the baby?" Stef's hand went to her stomach. She looked down at her stomach. "I didn't mean to upset you,"  
"You didn't. God Lena." Stef got up, she walked over to the window. "I'm pregnant by my friend. I never expected to meet someone who would make my heart beat faster. I don't want to lose you. I don't want the fact I'm expecting a baby by a man, who is going to stay in our lives make you run." Lena got up, she walked up behind her. She gently but her arms around Stef's waist. Resting her hands on Stef's toned stomach. Her head on Stef's shoulder.  
"Does it look like I'm running," Lena said softly, her words felt so good to Stef. "I remember seeing you outside court. You seemed so happy. You were joking and I remember the smartass comments you were making. I want that woman to come back to the surface. I'm not bothered that your pregnant. It may mean we end up with an instant family. It's more if you want to be with me. I know I want to be with you. I'm very attracted to you. I want to get to know you. make you mine. You're a very attractive woman."  
"So are you," Stef said, just enjoying being Lena's arms.  
"What do you want Stef?" Lena asked softly, her lips grazing Stef's ear.  
"To get to know you. To fall in love with you. To discover what life, we could have together." She was like a small scared child.  
"I want that too," Lena smiled.  
"It's not going to happen." Stef said suddenly downhearted.  
"Why do you say that?" Lena asked. She turned Stef in her arms, to make her look at her.  
"I'm…"  
"Pregnant. I know. You been very open and honest about that." Lena smiled.  
"I'm banging on about it. Aren't I?" Stef said slowly. Lena smiled. And decided to change the subject.  
"Are you excited about being a mom?"  
"Thinking about it, yeah I am."  
"Are you excited that you could be in a very happy committed relationship with a hot judge who wants to love you," Stef took a deep breath.  
"Yes, I want all of it."  
"Good," Lena grinned before kissing her again. Stef smiled.  
"Would you like a coffee,"  
"OJ if you have it babe," Lena said, as Stef walked into the kitchen. She stopped and turned. "What?" Lena asked.  
"You just…just…called me babe,"  
"You are my girlfriend. You agreed to this," Lena laughed.  
"Yeah it just seems…"  
"What?" Lena asked, her hands on her hips.  
"Strange,"  
"Get used to it." Lena laughed. Stef gave her a glass of juice.  
"Erm. You've got a sweet ass you know that."  
"What?" Stef said, cocking her eyebrow.  
"You've got the most amazing ass."  
"So have you," Stef said without missing a beat  
"And how would you know that Officer Foster?" Lena said. Leaning on the breakfast bar. Loving that Stef's softer side was coming out.  
"Well you see, in that skirt it's a little hard to miss. It's so perfect."  
"Oh a bit of an ass woman are we?" Lena smiled.  
"Perhaps." Stef grinned. Lena loved that smile.  
"I'm a breast woman myself." Stef looked down at her chest.  
"Well give it a few months these babies will be able to been from space." Stef said Lena laughed she couldn't help it. They both started laughing, Lena loving that Stef was finally relaxed enough with her to make jokes. Both of them grinning at each other, both falling hard for the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Stef sat in the middle of her bed crossed legged. Feeling rather emotional. In her hand was the first picture of her baby. She'd been for a scan, it had been two months since she's meet and fallen in love with Lena. They were now steady. Lena hadn't been able to go to the scan. She'd been presiding over a homicide case. Stef had been excited. Everything seemed so real now. She was glad Mike had gone with her. Even though he hadn't seemed that interested. She was now three and a half months pregnant. She ran her fingers along the image of the little baby that she was carrying. There was a soft knock in the door. Stef got up and looked through the peep whole. Smiling when she saw who was on the other side of the door. She opened the door to Lena who was stood in a smart business suit with a lovely colourful top with her purse over her shoulder.  
"What do I ow this pleasure?" Stef said standing against the door frame. Lena took in her woman, wearing baggy yoga pants and a tank top.  
"Well you see I thought my girlfriend lives here. But it would appear that I have the wrong apartment," Lena said smirking.  
"What makes you think you have the wrong apartment?" Stef cocked her head to one side.  
"Well you see my girlfriend had a scan together, she should be bouncing off the walls,"  
"Oh she has been to her scan. Do you wanna come in?" Stef asked, moving out of the way.  
"Of course, I do honey," Lena kissed Stef before walking into the small apartment. Stef close the door and followed Stef into the living room and into the kitchen. "So?" She was excited.  
"What?" Stef said as she put the decaf coffee into the coffee maker and started it up.  
"I wanna see our baby,"  
"What?" Stef stopped what she was doing and turned  
"I want to see the photo, which I know you have of our baby,"  
"Our baby?" Stef's eyes filled out tears.  
"Stefanie Foster, I love you, you know that,"  
"I know, I love you too,"  
"So," Lena walked over to Stef and put her hands on Stef's slight bump. "Of course I think of this baby as ours.  
"Wow," Stef managed, she then hugged Lena. Holding her close.  
"So,"  
"Okay, okay, okay," Stef took Lena's hand. They went into the bedroom. Stef picked up the black and white image of the tiny baby she was carrying. She passed it to Lena. Lena looked down at the image. She was overcome with emotion.  
"Wow," She smiled, as a lone tear escaped her eyes. "Next time I'm coming with you,"  
"Mike didn't get that excited." Stef smiled. "Would be great to have you with me. Erm. I got you a copy just in case," Lena smiled at how shy Stef was being.  
"Good, I want to put it in my office." Lena smiled as Stef reached into the show box she was keeping to one side and took out the spare photo. Lena took it and put it into her jacket pocket. "I want to talk to you about something,"  
"What?" Stef said moving back to the kitchen."  
"I don't like you living here," Lena said bluntly.  
"Right," Stef said as she poured two coffees.  
"What I'm trying to say, in the worst way. Is will you move in with me?" Lena asked. Stef turned to Lena in complete shock.  
"We've not even made love. Why would you even think…" Stef didn't finish. Lena kissed her.  
"Does that feel right?" Lena asked.  
"Yes," Stef whispered. "You know it does."  
"Then when we make love it will be the same. When is your lease up on this place,"  
"Next month,"  
"Have you renewed?" Lena asked.  
"No," Stef admitted.  
"Then we have a month. If you agree."  
"Of course I wanna live with you.2 Stef smiled. They kissed.  
"I wanna make love to you,"  
"Why don't I spend the weekend at your place this weekend. It could be a trial run."  
"You know what that's the second best idea you've had this year,"  
"what was the first?"  
"Agreeing to be with me,"  
"God I love you Lena Adams,"  
"I love you too babe," They kissed. "Right babe, I better be getting home. As soon you get off shift tomorrow,"  
"Will do. Desk work is boring me."  
"I know you hate it babe. Its best for you and our baby,"  
"I know don't nag me Lena." Stef smiled.  
"Never." Lena kissed her again. "See you tomorrow, love you babe,"  
"Love you too babes." They kissed again and Lena ran her hand along Stef's stomach. Then she left.  
"You're loved little one so loved." Stef grinned. Rubbing her stomach. For the first time in her life she felt so loved.  
________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Stef slowly drove her battered old car up the road, trying to find Lena's house number. When she finally spotted Lena's car in a drive way she pulled in behind it like Lena had told her too. She couldn't believe it. The house looked massive. It was a craftsman in Mission Bay, all dark wood on the outside. Ste took a deep breath. She had to steady herself.  
"If things work out bean, you and I will be living here soon with a woman who makes your mom's heart sing and her stomach do flips." She ran her hand along her stomach, she looked up just as Lena came out of the house and down the steps. Stef took her in, she was wearing a colourful flowing top with tight fitting jeans that looked like they had been sprayed on. Stef got out the car she was still in her uniform as she had come straight from work. Lena smiled.  
"Wow, how tough do you look?" Stef couldn't help but grin at the comment. She opened the back door of the car and got her ruck sack.  
"Well, I do try." Lena took her bag from her as she spoke. Stef frowned. "I can carry my own bag you know,"  
"I know," Lena was in the best of moods and didn't care, "But you know what?"  
"What?" Stef asked as she locked the car and followed Lena towards the house  
"I'm going to take care of you this weekend, starting with taking your bag," She smiled, she put Stef's rucksack down and looked at her woman who was taking in the dark wood, the place was stunning.  
"Wow this place is amazing," Stef said  
"Yeah, I bought it on a whim when I moved here,"  
"Really?" Stef asked as they moved into the impressive kitchen and she sat herself onto a stool at the massive fitted kitchen table.  
"Yeah, well, when I was with my ex. Thinking about settling down. I could see a family living here. I bought the house and before I could tell her about it. I found her in bed with my best friend as you can imagine. That went down really well," Lena laughed, as she put the kettle onto the stove to make some tea for them both.  
"I bet," Stef laughed. "Burnt all her clothes did you?" Stef winked Lena laughed she couldn't help it. Her heart as beating faster than she thought it could. Something about the way Stef looked at her sometimes would set her off. She'd never had this before. Stef winked her. Making it worse.  
"I did not," Lena defended herself.  
"I'm betting you did just that. It's what a woman does when her partner cheats."  
"I'm a judge. I can't go around setting fires" Lena said as she pulled the chicken out that she was cooking them for dinner.  
"I'm betting you did," Stef teased.  
"I did, but that's not the point Stef," Lena laughed.  
"Oh but it is Judge Adams. You see as an officer of the law. I know how to look into these things. I could tell that you had set a fire."  
"How?" Lena looked at Stef with her hands on her hips.  
"Because if someone did that to me I would do the same thing," Stef wiggled her eyebrows at Lena.  
"You would. I'm betting you'd hide the evidence too," Lena laughed. She got her grill pan out and dropped some oil into it. "Is warm chicken salad okay?"  
"Yeah sure and yes I would dispose of all the evidence. Do I look like I wanna end up in court," Stef laughed. Lena walked around her to get to the fridge and kissed her lips softly.  
"No, you don't look like you want to end up in court. You'd more than likely end up appearing in front of me" Lena smiled as she got the salad things out and dropped them onto the table.  
"Oh, would you let me off lightly?" Stef was completely relaxed as Lena put a cup of tea in front of her. Stef was amazed how this woman worked.  
"No, you'd take your punishment like the woman you are," She laughed.  
"Wow you're hot when you go all Judge Adams on my ass," Lena turned to her.  
"Rule of this house Officer Foster is no cursing," Lena said wagging her finger at Stef.  
"I'm an officer of the law. I seem to spend my life cursing,"  
"Not here you don't,"  
"This is like being back at home with my father," Stef mocked like a naughty teenager.  
"You can curse all you want outside. Just not in here please,"  
"So that means technically I can go out into the backyard and curse as much as I like," Stef grinned.  
"Sure you can. But please remember bean can hear you," Lena said, as she started to make the salad. She watched as Stef ran he hand slowly along her stomach.  
"Bean knows nothing," Stef said slowly.  
"Would you like some juice?" Noticing that Stef hadn't touched her tea,"  
"I can get it, if you don't mind,"  
"Knock yourself out, make yourself at home. I'm hoping you'll be living here soon,"  
"I'm hoping that too, you know?" Stef said as she found the glasses and poured herself some juice. She end poured one for Lena. Lena couldn't help but smile at her thoughtfulness.  
"Have you heard from Mike?" lean asked,  
"Not since the scan. He is on nights so grumpy," Stef smiled. "He's not that excited, he has got himself a lady friend. So we will see."  
"He is going to be a dad right Stef?" Lena asked.  
"Yeah, he just doesn't want to mess up his chances with whoever she is I forget." Stef rubbed her temple trying to remember the name of the woman that Mike was now seeing.  
"Pregnancy does that to you," Lena says  
"What?"  
"Makes you forget things,"  
"How do you know that?" Stef quizzed.  
"Because I've been reading about it. Stef you're pregnant. I'm in love with you. Of course I'm going to read up on it." Stef looked shocked. Lena walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her.  
"Is this what love is really like?" Stef whispered.  
"Yes babe it is,"  
"Wow,"  
"Go and wash up dinner is nearly ready."  
"yes baby," Stef went off to the bathroom that Lena pointed at. Lena grinned while Lena set the table. Feeling so completely surrounded by love.  
________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Lena reached out and placed her glass onto the coffee table. Her and Stef were snugging watching an old black and white movie, neither of them were really watching it. They had spent most of the evening making out. Stef put her head back against the leather sofa. Closing her eyes.  
"Are you okay honey?"  
"Mmm, it's been a long day. The paper work makes me more tired than running around."  
"Well, you use your brain more." Lena gently rubbed Stef's leg. Stef was now dressed in her PJs. Stef laced her fingers into Lena's  
"You saying I don't use my brain?" Stef grinned.  
"Well…" Lena was giggling. Stef opened her eyes and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"I would tread very carefully Judge Adams. I'm an officer you know,  
"Oh I do," Lena winked. "I've seen you in your uniform."  
"I've got cuffs too you know,"  
"mmm, kinky" Lena laughed. She watched as Stef yawned. "Come on you," Lena switched the TV off and took her up to her bedroom. Stef got into bed, near the window. Stef lay herself down.  
"Oh wow this bed is so comfy."  
"Yeah, I know which is why I bought it." Lena laughed as she changed into a tank and short shorts. She got into bed, rolling onto her side. Her hand gently and protectively going to Stef's stomach. Pushing her shirt up to reveal the slight bump.  
"That feels right," Stef smiled.  
"Me holding you?"  
"Yeah,"  
"I'm being your big spoon,"  
"I want to be a big spoon,"  
"Nope," Lena said.  
"Only because I'm too comfy to roll over." Stef laughed,  
"You're stubborn."  
"I know, I get it from my father." Stef said, Lena moved her lips down Stef's neck.  
"well, I hope that's all you got from him,"  
"No," Stef laughed as Lena's lips slowly ran down her neck.  
"What else did you get then love?" Lena said before sucking gently on her ear lobe.  
"Can't think,"  
"Why not?" Lena smiled, as her hand slowly went up the t-shirt that Stef was wearing.  
"You're…" She stopped when Lena's soft hand cupped her breast.  
"Perfect fit.  
"Show me." Stef said slowly. As Lena's fingers slowly moved over her nipple. She moved, letting Stef lay onto her back. she looked into those perfect eyes before kissing Stef's lips. Slowly and passionately they kissed as Stef's hand went to Lena's hips pushing her top up. Lena sat up and pulled her top over her head Stef looked at her. she looked amazed. Lena grinned as she sat Stef up pulling her top off. Lena then pulled her shorts off as Stef wiggled out of bottoms. Opening her legs Lena got between them and started to kiss Stef again. this time Stef gasped. Lena looked at her  
"What is it babe?"  
"Your boobs are amazing." Stef laughed "They feel perfect against my skin."  
"Good baby, you're going to feel amazing."  
"Lena, love."  
"What?" Lena said, looking into her eyes as she slowly ran her finger down Stef's chest. making Stef close her eyes.  
"I've never enjoyed sex."  
"Oh babe, you're going to enjoy this." Lena smiled, as she kissed her again. her right hand moving down Stef's body to her centre. Finding her wet. She smiled into the kiss as Stef gripped her back. slowly Lena pushed two fingers into Stef. Stef pulled her head back and moaned  
"Ahhh," Lena kissed her chin. Slowly moving her fingers in and out of Stef, watching her face and smiling. Watching the redness of arousal raising around her checks. Her hips starting to move with Lena's fingers. "Babe, Lena. baby." Stef chanted. Lena simply kissed her pushing into her harder making Stef moan loader. Lena grinned. She felt Stef's hand go around her stomach and find her core. Slipping two fingers in.  
"Yes, baby deep babe," Lena moaned against Stef's ears. "Copy me." Lena said as she curled her fingers find that spot that no one had found before.  
"Ahhh LENA," Stef screamed  
"Follow me." Stef did what Lena had done to her. they moved together, both making love to the other, Stef opened her eyes and gazed deep into Lena's eyes as she came hard. Her body shaking. Lena came, panting. They both pulled their fingers out Stef was breathing hard.  
"wow." Stef said.  
"Yeh, "  
"Sex can be amazing."  
"Yeh it can," Lena said laughing. Lena got off her and spooned her again. their naked bodies pressed together.  
"I love you so much." Stef whispered.  
"I love you too."  
"Don't let me go babe." Stef yawned.  
"Never." Lena said as they slowly drifted off to sleep. lost in each other's bodies.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Lena woke slowly she rolled over and found the bed beside her empty but still warm. She opened her eyes and smiled as the door to the bathroom opened and a naked Stef padding back to bed. she smiled and got back into bed.  
"That has to be the greatest sight in the world."  
"What a naked pregnant lady coming back to bed after she's sure her baby has kicked her in the bladder, or resting on it?" Stef said grumpy.  
"Aww you grumpy today." Lena said taking Stef into her arms  
"No, just wanna sleep, someone kept me up most of the night." Stef said rolling onto her side and pushing her ass back against Lena who placed her hand onto Stef's growing stomach and let her cuddle back into her.  
"You sleep then my love, you're so sweet."  
"Duno what you mean?" Stef said yawning. Lena kissed her neck and held her as Stef slowly fell back to sleep. Lena grinned. Looking down at her woman. she couldn't let her go. She was so in love with her. she couldn't help it. she kissed her before slowly closing her eyes and drifting back off to sleep.  
ADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTER  
Lena walked back into the bedroom. She was wearing baggy yoga pants and t-shirt. She was carrying a glass of fresh OJ for Stef. She puts it onto the bedside table and slowly sits on the bed and pushes Stef's hair out of her face. Taking in the woman she had fallen so madly in love with. Her face rested so well. She looked like she could sleep forever. Stef's eyes slowly opened and she looked at Lena and smiled.  
"Good Morning babe." Stef said slowly.  
"Good morning, you're not grumpy anymore."  
"No I've slept well. for the first time in weeks." Stef sat herself up, pulling the sheets up to cover her naked body. Lena kissed her nose and then handed her the juice "Thank you,"  
"Pleasure. So how would you feel about living here." Lena asked, slowly. Looking into her woman's eyes. Stef smiled.  
"I'd love to live here."  
"When can we move you in?" Lena asked. her fingers slowly running through Stef's soft blonde hair.  
"As soon as I can pack up my apartment." Stef said smiling. "I love you Lena Adams."  
"I love you too." Stef grinned. "And you will not be packing up anything."  
"I'm pregnant…" Stef tried to argue.  
"Don't start, you 're not doing any heavy lifting. I'll pay someone to pack your apartment up."  
"Fine, but I could do it." Stef said giving in. knowing that it wasn't worth fighting with Lena about. Lena leant forward and kissed her.  
"I know, but you know what?"  
"What?" Stef said looking into Lena's amazing eyes.  
"I don't want to put you or our baby at risk, so please. Let me do this okay?"  
"fine." Stef grinned. "Can I have another kiss. I think I need it." Lena laughed and kissed her again. holding her close.  
"Crazy lady."  
"What me?" Stef said, "I don't think so."  
"I do." Lena laughed.  
"What makes you think I'm crazy?"  
"Well you love me for starters."  
"Oh baby that's not hard." Stef said. Running her hand along Lena's face.  
"What would you like to do today?"  
"Well we could look at removal companies and then we could go for a picnic I'd love to just sit with you and eat."  
"You've got food on the brain."  
"You know it. I'm eating for two." Ste grinned.  
"I'm not complaining my love." Lena grinned.  
"You are too nice do you know that."  
"You've not seen me passing sentence in court." Lena laughed.  
"Oh do you become all hard."  
"I do indeed. I have to be. But I'm a massive softy when it comes to you." Stef grinned. "Now how about we go out and have a massive breakfast, set you up for the day."  
"You know what? That sounds like the second best offer I've ever had."  
"What was the first?" Lena asked, moving her forehead towards Stef's and kissed her again before just resting her forehead against Stef's.  
"You asking me to be your girl."  
"Oh you are my girl, now, how about you shower and dress and I'll look up the best place for us to get some food at."  
"Sounds great." Stef smiled as Stef got up and threw a robe at Stef who smiled. Stef looked around glad that this place would soon be her home. She had never felt so loved.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Stef sat on the front pouch of Lena's house, no she thought their house. She had moved in and was now sat going through a box of books that Lena had given to her, most of stuff was unpacked. She didn't have that much. Lena hadn't said anything; she hadn't judged her at all. She was just loving the fact that her woman was now living with her. Stef was looking at a book from her own childhood when a car pulled up to the curb and she knew at once who it was. It was time for Lena to meet the father of her baby.  
"Hi Stef," He said as he gets out and walked up the path,  
"Hi Mike."  
"Nice house."  
"Yeh it is." Stef said putting the book down he smiled at her, she was showing now, he wanted to reach out and touch her but knew he couldn't. He knew that Stef wasn't his to touch.  
"Where is this woman you're crazy about?"  
"She's in the house, putting some of my stuff away. I'm not allowed to do anything."  
"Good, our child has to come first," he said. Stef looked at him and smiled.  
"She says the same thing." Stef smiled. Mike had never seen that private loving smiling before. He sat himself beside her.  
"She's going to be a permanent fixture in your life isn't she?" He said slowly looking at his hands. It was finally hitting him that he would never get with her.  
"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have moved in with her Mike. I love her. She loves me and bean too."  
"She's going to be Bean's third parent." He said slowly. he wasn't really ready to be a dad. He hadn't meant for him and Stef to sleep together never mind get her pregnant.  
"Bean is going to have three parents to love and be loved by. It's a fact you'll have to get used to Mike."  
"I know. Stacey found out you are pregnant by me."  
"She's your girlfriend?" Stef asked, she wasn't good with names at the moment.  
"Yes, do you ever listen to me?" He laughed.  
"Yeh, I forgot Lena's name the other day it's to do with the pregnancy, I asked the midwife about it. She said it's perfectly normal."  
"You've never been perfectly normal." He laughed  
"Hey, you're supposed to be my friend."  
"I am."  
"Ass." Stef laughed. "So how did Stacey find out?"  
"Jimmy told her."  
"Ahh your partner is more of an ass than I am." Stef laughed.  
"I know, Stacey went ape."  
"Bat shit crazy?" Stef laughed.  
"Yeh, you could put it that way." They both laughed as the front door opened and Mike turned to see the stunning, bi-racial woman, who had her hair up on her head. Her body thin, she looked amazing. Today she was wearing jeans and a tight fitting top. Mike couldn't speak when he saw her.  
"Hi," Lena said, before sitting down next Stef, "And you are?"  
"Mike," He said, shaking her hand. "Wow Stef, she's hot." He said without thinking. Stef starting laughing and looked at Lena who looked serious.  
"Right, not what I expected you to say." Lena said, smiling as Stef openly put her hand onto her leg.  
"He is jealous love."  
"Of you?" Lena asked,  
"Yep, you're better looking and got more brains that his girlfriend."  
"Hey, I resent the better looking bit of that Stef Foster." Mike laughed. Stef and Lena laughed.  
"So what do you do?" Mike asked Lena.  
"I'm a criminal judge down town." She said slowly linking her fingers into Stef's.  
"Ahh, so you are very brainy. You do know Stef here as a terrible sense of humour and has this wonderful disease called 'dig my own grave by saying the wrong thing' disease."  
"Hey she's only been dating me for four months, don't tell her that. I've got nowhere to live if she kicks me out." Stef laughed. Lena smiled, before kissing Stef's neck.  
"Oh I know about that disease. She also snores." Lena said,  
"I do not."  
"Oh you do." Lena said.  
"I do not." Stef said again.  
"Yes you do," Lena whispered into her ear making her smile. Mike watched them, glad that his friend was happy. "So Mike you are a cop right?"  
"Yeh I am." He said. "I used to be Stef's partner but she moved on."  
"Well I'm glad she's at a desk at the moment." Lena said.  
"Me too,"  
"I'm here you know, I'm pregnant not deaf." Stef said.  
"Oh I know you're here baby, you're holding my hand."  
"And I couldn't miss you," Mike said.  
"Are you calling me fat Mike?" Stef said with a smile.  
"No," He said at once.  
"Good, because for that I would have to slap you."  
"Go ahead,"  
"No violence in my house," Lena said.  
"We're outside it." Stef said a little too quickly Lena pulled her to her hugging her.  
"Smart mouth." they are laughing Mike smiled.  
"Mike are you still seeing Stacey?" Stef asked as she enjoyed behind wrapped in Lena's arms. He looked at where Lena's hands were resting on Stef's four and half month pregnant stomach.  
"Yes, for now." He said.  
"Mike are you okay?" Stef asked.  
"I want to touch your stomach," He said slowly. He hadn't asked to do that. Stef was sharing things with him. He had copies of the ultrasounds and Stef wasn't leaving him out but he couldn't be close to her.  
"You can't feel the baby yet, but you can touch my stomach." Stef said slowly. Lena moved her hands and slowly Mike touched her stomach,  
"I can't wait to feel it kick."  
"Oh couple of weeks and we'll have that." Lena said.  
"Really?" Mike smiled  
"Yeh Lena's read all the books I can't be bothered to read." Stef said laughing. Mike grinned pulling his hand away as Stef leant herself against Lena.  
"You always were lazy," Mike said.  
"I'm sorry, I'm not lazy." Stef said,  
"Babe, you can be." Lena said.  
"Please stop ganging up on the pregnant lady." Stef said, happy that Lena and Mike were getting on.  
"Aww baby" Lena kissed Stef's neck. Mike watched them before looking at his watch.  
"I better be going, I'll see you at work Stef."  
"Bye,"  
"It was lovely to meet you Lena."  
"You too." Lena said as Mike left.  
"He isn't ready to be a dad is he?" Stef said slowly.  
"No but you know what. I think he will be fine."  
"Good, I love you Lena."  
"I love you too." Lena said, "Hungry."  
"You know I'd love a pizza."  
"Pizza gives you heart burn."  
"I know but I need it babe, please." Stef said, Lena looked at her puppy eyes and she couldn't help but give into her.  
"Okay fine," They laughed before kissing softly. Stef felt so loved right now. Lena gently rubbed her back before getting up and helping Stef up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Lena rolled over and reached out. Her hand finding the bed beside her completely empty. It was cold. She opened her eyes and seeing Stef's bedside clock that it was 2.34am. She sat up, gripping her robe to cover her naked body. She walked down stairs and found the kitchen light on. She walked in and smiled when she saw Stef sat at the kitchen table, eating ice cream and reading a pregnancy book.  
"What are you doing up sweetheart?" Lena asked as she walked in and kissed Stef's lips,  
"I was hungry." Stef said slowly, smiling.  
"You or Peanut?"  
"Peanut." Stef said. "I can't believe I'm five months pregnant with a baby boy."  
"I love it."  
"What that we're having a family and we've only just got together." Stef said,  
"Yes. I love you Stef."  
"I love you too, sorry I'm grumpy." Stef said as Lena walked up behind her and slowly slipped her arms around her. Her hands locking on Stef's stomach and she kissed her neck.  
"It's okay. Any other reason you're awake?" Lena asked. she was getting very good at reading Stef.  
"I'm worried,"  
"About what?" Lena asked.  
"Being a Mom. I'm so scared."  
"You're going to be a great Mom."  
"I don't wanna do this alone." Stef said suddenly closing the book.  
"You're not alone," Lena turned Stef on the stool she was sitting on and took Stef's face kissing her passionately. "You will never be alone again if I have my way." Stef looked into Lena's eyes. She had fallen so hard for this woman and it scared her.  
"I don't want to lose you."  
"You won't." Lena grinned. "You're everything I've ever wanted Stef. I love you so much. I've never fallen this hard for someone."  
"Me neither. I just expect you to leave."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm pregnant by my friend. Because I'm not good enough…"  
"Don't" Lena said putting her finger onto Stef's lips. "You're everything EVERYTHING to me. I don't care it's only been four months. What I care about is that you're in my life that I love you and you're my woman."  
"Your woman?" Stef said raising her eyebrows and smiling slightly.  
"Yes mine, that baby is ours." She said as she gently ran her hand along Stef's stomach. "You finished your ice cream?"  
"Yeah," Stef yawned.  
"Come on baby." Together they went back upstairs. And soon they were back in bed. snuggling together. Lena's hand resting protectively on Stef's stomach. loving the feel of her woman in her arms  
ADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOST  
Stef pulled her car into the space outside the courthouse; she was meeting Lena for lunch. She was wearing causal jeans and a shirt, her bump plan to see. She walked over to the court steps as Lena came down, smiling  
"Hey baby." Lena said, kissing Stef gently on the lips. There was some noise from a group of cops to one side who knew Stef and she smiled and waved at them  
"Hey babe, good morning?"  
"Unproductive. They are rowing over a point of law."  
"Nice." Stef was very aware that Lena got board in court when the lawyers were taking the piss.  
"What do you want to eat?" Lena said, taking Stef's hand.  
"I'm betting you want the truth."  
"The whole truth Stef." Lena laughed.  
"Pizza."  
"Isn't it giving you heart burn?" Lena said as they slowly walked towards all the deli's and take outs.  
"Yeh but it's what I want." Stef said, smiling. Lena looked at her and knew she couldn't say no.  
"How can I say no to you Stef?"  
"I don't know; you still manage it."  
"What?" Lena said, grinning. Stef was laughing. They walked into the pizza place and were soon sitting at a table with a pizza. Stef had a milkshake, while Lena drank some herbal tea.  
"I love you." Stef said.  
"I love you too, you know that."  
"I do, I'm sorry for last night."  
"Don't' be." Lena said. "I read you'd get emotional."  
"I was not emotional." Stef said, eating her pizza.  
"No, not much at all."  
"How did I find you?" Stef asked.  
"You were sitting out there and I found you." Lena grinned. Stef looked at her.  
"You're so beautiful." Stef said, looking at her.  
"So are you." Lena said taking Stef's hand. She watched as Stef eat, happily drinking her milkshake. "You look like a child."  
"Oh I ran out of milkshake."  
"Would you like a refill?"  
"Yes please." Stef said grinning. Lena ordered her that refill and looked at her. "Mike would like to bring his misses for dinner. She wants to meet me." Stef said slowly  
"Why would she want to meet you?" Lena asked, eating her own pizza.  
"I'm the mother of his baby." Stef said.  
"Oh." Lena looked down. Stef looked at her.  
"Lena, love?" Stef said, reaching over and slowly running her fingers along Lena's hand.  
"I don't know." Lena said.  
"I love you, love you so much. I'm not gonna run off with Mike. I had to be drunk to sleep with him in the first place. Please babe."  
"Don't remind me." Lena said rolling her eyes.  
"Okay, we can have dinner, At our house." Stef smiled  
"Thank you. I love you babe."  
"Do you want me to cook?"  
"Yeah please."  
"For you my love yes." Lena said before looking at her watch. "Well my love my time is up." They paid the bill and walked back to the court. Lena kissed her before running her hand along her stomach.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Stef said smiling at her. before kissing her one last time.  
"See you later"  
"Bye babe." Stef stood watching Lena go back up the stairs. Smiling. Loving the fact that this woman was her woman. she took a deep breath and walked back towards her car.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Stef pulled the shirt on and tried to do up the buttons. Giving up as the shirt no longer fitted her she threw it onto the bed as Lena came in. Lena smiled looking at her girlfriend, stood in front of their closet trying to decide what to wear. She could see her five and half month baby bump was growing. She walked over and put her arms around Stef who looked flustered.  
"What's the matter babe?" Lena asked,  
"None of my shirts fit." She said slowly. "I can't turn up to dinner with Stacey wearing just a bra and pants can I?"  
"I think it would be hot but I'm not sure our guests would." Lena smiled kissing her neck. "Are you going to give in and put on a maternity shirt?" Lena asked.  
"Yes," Stef said with a deep breath. She walked over and put on a blue shirt which she knew looked alright. She smiled at Lena as she buttoned it up seeing what her lady was wearing. She took in Lena's full appearance.  
"Wow you look so good." Stef said as pulled the shirt over her stomach.  
"That's what I was aiming for. Don't' worry." Lena could see that Stef was tense.  
"I'm always going to worry Lena, Mike is my baby's father. He will always be in our lives and the woman he picks. Well she'll be there too and that's scary."  
"Maybe this Stacey is not the one."  
"She got very jealous when she found out I was having his child."  
"Well I get jealous." Lena admitted looking at Stef and taking her into her arms.  
"Why?" Stef whispered looking at Lena. The woman who meant more to her than anything else in the world. Her hands resting on Lena's shoulders.  
"Because he had you first. He is the father of our baby. I love you." Lena moved forward and kissed Stef slowly.  
"I love you too." Stef said. "I love you so much."  
"Right you ready for this."  
"No." Stef laughed as they walked into the kitchen. While Stef finished up making the salad Lena checked on the steaks. Stef ran her hand along her stomach. Then she felt it. "Lena." Lena looked at her shocked. Her face showing joy.  
"What?"  
"Come here," Lena went to her and Stef gripped her hand and placed it onto her stomach and there it was their son kicked her. Lena looked at Stef in complete wonder. She couldn't believe it.  
"Wow."  
"I know." They looked at each other as the doorbell rang out. Lena kissed the tip of Stef's nose before moving off. Stef smiled before going back to chopping.  
"Oh I'm answering the door then?" Lena said. Stef grinned.  
"I'm pregnant."  
"That Ms Foster is not an excuse." Lena said as she walked towards the front door. Hearing Stef laugh. She opened the door and looked at Mike and the woman beside him. The woman was badly dressed, slightly plumb woman, who was blonde.  
"Hi Mike." Lena smiled, "Come in"  
"Thanks, erm Lena this is Stacey."  
"Hi,"  
"Hello." Stacey said.  
"Erm come through." They walked into the kitchen and Stef watched as the woman with Mike looked around the house with her mouth slightly open.  
"Hey Mike."  
"Hey Stef, wow you're getting big."  
"Wow what an opener?" Stef laughed as Lena walked around the courter and put her arm around Stef'.  
"I'm Stacey." The woman said.  
"Hi, I'm Stef. How are you both?"  
"I'm good." Stacey said. "This place is amazing."  
"Thank you." Lena said. "Shall we go through to the dining room." They all walked into the dining room and Stef sat next to her woman with Stacey and Mike on the other side of the table. Lena passed Stef some water. She smiled.  
"How long have you lived here?" Stacey asked, addressing Lena.  
"I bought this place about two years ago."  
"Wow big place for one person." Stacey said. Stef frowned she really didn't like this woman. Stef took a drink of water as Lena went to get the food.  
"Can I use the bathroom Stef?" Mike said.  
"Sure, just down there." Stef pointed. Once they were alone Stacey looked at Stef who was playing with her glass.  
"He is mine."  
"Sorry?" Stef said looking up  
"Mike,"  
"It may shock you but I don't want him,"  
"You're having his baby,"  
"Yep. I noticed that much." Stef said  
"Oh don't get smart." Stacey said  
"Wow, do you pay attention?"  
"What?" The woman said.  
"Well you know the woman who has just gone into the kitchen. That is my girlfriend do you understand what that means?" Stef said slowly  
"That you're friends. That you rent a room here."  
"Eh?" Stef said.  
"Well Mike says you are living here…."  
"One second you think I rent a room here?" Stef said, wondering how this woman could be so thick.  
"Yes, you do don't you?"  
"No I live here. Lena is my girlfriend,"  
"Yes I get that."  
"I don't think you do." Stef said slowly seeing that Stacey was getting angry. "Lena and I are lovers, we're gay."  
"GAY!" Stef jumped back as the woman yelled at her. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE GAY. EWW. GOD WILL THROW YOU TO HELL FOR YOUR ACTIONS." Stacey yelled. Lena rushed into the dining room and saw the tears in Stef's eyes. But then she saw something new. She walked around to Stef.  
"HOW DARE YOU." Stef Yelled.  
"WHY WOULD YOU SLEEP WITH MIKE IF YOU ARE GAY."  
"I was drunk," Stef said.  
"You make me sick." Stacey said as Mike walked. "Why didn't you say she was gay?" Mike looked at her  
"I said she lived with her girlfriend." Mike said,  
"She fucked…"  
"THAT'S IT." Lena said. "Get out of our house."  
"What?" Stacey said.  
"I said get out before I have you arrested. You will not speak to my domestic partner in that way. You will leave. You will walk out of that door and not come back."  
"You can't make me."  
"I will." Lena said. "You will get out of my house and you will NEVER come back. Mike take this woman out of my house."  
"I'm sorry" He said as he walked Stacey out.  
"Thanks Mike." Lena said, as she closed the front door. She turned and saw that Stef was holding onto the back of the chair and she was crying. Hard. Lena went to her at once. Holding her in her arms.  
"I never…expected that…in my own home…" Lena smiled that Stef had said her home. Lena wrapped her up in her arms.  
"It's fine. Baby I'm here."  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"Crying," Stef said.  
"It's not a sign of weakness." Lena said slowly. holding onto her.  
"I love you, she's a horrible person."  
"I love you, and she was. I don't understand what Mike sees in her," Lena said, sitting Stef down.  
"Sex."  
"Eww, Seriously." Lena said. "I don't want to think about that."  
"Neither do I." Stef laughed.  
"We need to eat those steaks."  
"Well Peanut and I are hungry."  
"Come on." Lena took her hand taking her into the kitchen were the meat was resting. Stef sat herself at the kitchen table. As Lena made her a plate of food. "You okay love?"  
"Yes." Stef said "I think so. I just didn't expect that."  
"No neither did I," Lena said as she placed a plate in front of Stef. Who smiled and started eating. "She's crazy."  
"I think Mike's just worked that out." Stef said, her phone buzzed as it lay on the kitchen counter. Lena passed it to Stef as she sat beside her. it was Mike, Stef smiled putting the phone down.  
"What's so funny?"  
"He has text saying sorry he didn't know she was crazy."  
"Well I'm glad you're not crazy."  
"I love you Ms Adams."  
"Good because I love you, all off you." Lena said smiling. Both of them eating and smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Stef moved in the hot water. She'd had a long day and was now having a rather hot bath. She was alone. Lena hadn't come back from court yet. Stef closed her eyes. Feeling her son moving around. She loved this feeling. She loved that she was sharing it with the person she'd fallen madly in love with. She heard the front door open. She listened as Lena came up the stairs. She could hear her heels on the wooden floors. She smiled when the bathroom door opened and Lena walked in. Lena grinned.  
"Wow, that has to be the best sight to come home too."  
"Really?" Stef grinned up at her woman. who looked very smart in her power suit.  
"Yeah, my woman in the bath, of course it is." Lena took her jacket off and put it onto the side before sitting on the side of the bath.  
"How was your day love?" Stef said as Lena took a cloth and started to wash Stef's shoulders.  
"It was too long, how was your day?"  
"I'm getting bored of paperwork. Plus, my stomach is starting to get in the way of my desk."  
"Your stomach is holding our son safely." Lena smiled as she kissed Stef's cheek.  
"Yeah but being able to reach things would be nice." Stef smiled. Lena just grinned at her woman.  
"I think that would be a good start, are your feet hurting?"  
"Yeh why do you ask?"  
"Because you've come home and got into the bath love. Usually you sit eating chips in front of the TV." Lena laughed as she kissed Stef's head.  
"You saying I'm fat?" Stef said looking up at Lena, who looked shocked that Stef had even said it.  
"No, babe I'd never said that. Goodness." Stef burst out laughing. Lena looked at her shocked. Before smiling.  
"I know you'd never do that love." Stef smiled. Lena looked deep into her eyes. Loving this woman completely.  
"I love you so much babe." Lena said.  
"I love you too." Stef said before Lena reached down and kissed her deeply. Before resting her forehead against Stef's. "Any chance you can help me out."  
"In what way?" Lena said smiling.  
"I need to get out of the bath but as I look like a beach whale I need help."  
"You are not a beached whale Stef."  
"Have you seen me?"  
"I see you all the time. I love you so much and that tummy of yours, as I keep saying is keeping our baby safe, come on." Lena got up and took a large beach towel and put it next to the bath as she helped Stef get out. Stef managed to get out and Lena wrapped her in a massive towel. Kissing Lena.  
"Shit I'm getting you all wet."  
"In more ways than one." Lena winked. Stef started laughing.  
"I don't mean to spoil your mood my love, but I'm sooooo hungry."  
"Wow, you are a mood killer."  
"I know sorry babe." Stef said as Lena started laughing.  
"Don't ever be sorry, let's get you into your PJs. Me out of the suit and then we can sort out some dinner." Stef went to walk forward but got a sudden pain. She stopped.  
"Ahh," She moaned gripping the sink. Then she felt it. her waters broke. "No." She looked up in shock at Lena. she was 30 weeks. "Lena no. it's too soon. No. no. no." Lena took Stef's hand. She didn't want to panic. She couldn't show that she was panicking as much as Stef was.  
"Stay claim and breath babe." Lena reached into her purse and pulled out her cell. Calling 911. She looked at Stef who was panicking. She had no idea what to do. One moment they were messing around the next this. "Breath baby. Breath."  
"I'm scared Lena…it's too soon…baby." Stef was crying now. she really couldn't cope with it.  
"I know babe I'm here they are coming." Lena said.  
ADAMSFOSTERSADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTER  
Lena lay beside Stef on the hospital bed. in Stef's arms was their tiny son. Who was sleeping, against Stef's bare chest. 32 hours after they were standing in the bathroom. Brandon Michael Adams Foster had joined the word. Lena had called Mike however so far he had no showed. Lena rubbed Brandon's back. He weighs less than 5pounds. But was perfectly formed. Stef kissed his head, before snuggling deeper into Lena  
"Thank you." She whispered. Lena looked at her grinning. She was so proud  
"You did a great job babe." Lena said, holding them so close. Stef looked her son.  
"Only because you were with me. I was so scared. I'm glad he is okay." Stef looked at him. "I love him so much."  
"I love him too babe."  
"Why isn't Mike here. I need him here to sign the papers."  
"I called him, spoke to him he just didn't say when he was coming." Lena said, slowly. She'd heard the hesitation in Mikes voice when she said that Stef was in labour. She didn't want to let on to Stef that she had no hope of Mike turning up.  
"I love you." Stef said snuggling deeper into Lena. Who kissed her forehead as Stef closed her eyes, Lena held her. Never wanting to let go.  
"Marry me."  
"What?" Stef said opening her eyes.  
"Stefanie Marie Foster will you marry me?" Lena whispered into Stef's ear. Stef looked at her "I thought I was going to lose you and him today. I can't stand my life without you. I was lost before and now I have you. be with me forever." Stef started crying.  
"Yes, yes. always yes." Lena kissed Stef softly on the lips.  
"I need to get you a ring."  
"I don't need one."  
"Yes you do. I love you."  
"I love you too baby." Stef said. Holding her close. Looking at their son. "We're a family."  
"We really are." Lena said before watching Stef slowly fall to sleep in her arms.  
ADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTER  
Lena opened her eyes and smiled Stef was sat up in the hospital bed, breast feeding Brandon.  
"Wow." Lena said getting up from the chair she'd been sleeping in and sat on the bed, looking at her woman. She didn't think she'd seen anything more amazing.  
"What?" Stef said, as she ran her finger down Brandon's face as he fed.  
"That is the most beautiful sight I've seen since I saw you for the first time." Lena said, Stef smiled.  
"You are being cheesy Judge Adams."  
"I know I can't help it." Lena smiled as Brandon feed. He was so tiny. He looked so cute against Stef's skin. Lena reached out and slowly ran her finger along Brandon's face at less than a day old he already seemed to know her. he let of Stef's nipple and she carefully moved him to wind him. he let out a burp before Stef handed him to Lena so she could cover herself. Lena slowly rocked their son in her arms as the door opened, lucky just as Stef put her breast away. Mike stood in the doorway. He was unshaved and his eyes were bright red.  
"Sorry." He said at once.  
"What that you missed the birth of your son, that we called you nearly 48 hours ago and you've only now just arrived." Stef said she was worked up. He had promised he would be there for her. but if it wasn't for Lena se would have given birth alone. That scared her.  
"I was…erm…" he stammered  
"Not here." Stef said. "I' was in labour for 32 hours, I'm given birth to him nearly 10 weeks early. We're lucky he is healthy and fully formed. You didn't even bother to turn up. I could have died. he could have died and where were you?"  
"I..was…erm…" Mike rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not ready to be a dad Stef."  
"Well too late." Stef bit back. "Because the woman I love is currently holding our son. Our baby arrived Mike. You helped make that baby, he has your DNA."  
"I can't do this."  
"What?"  
"Be a dad Stef, I'm not ready. I can't just be a dad."  
"So you can get drunk, have sex. Make life but you don't want to be a dad."  
"I can't do this Stef, you're with a woman I'm so in love with you."  
"You need to put those feelings to one side Mike, my wife-to-be is holding our son. Our baby. If you're not ready to put your feelings to the side or not ready to be a dad, then I think…" Stef stopped as tears ran down her face. Lena came to her, with her free arm putting her arm around Stef's shoulders.  
"I'm here." Lena said and Stef leant towards her.  
"Wife to be?" Mike said.  
"Lena asked me to marry her."  
"Oh." Mike hadn't moved from the doorway. "Well. erm…I want to sign my rights over."  
"What?" Stef said slowly, as Lena put Brandon into the cot beside the hospital bed. he was now sleeping.  
"I'm not ready for this Stef. I didn't want a kid. I don't want a kid."  
"He is here. He has a name Mike."  
"I know. The midwife said you'd named him Brandon."  
"Brandon Michael Adams Foster." Lena said slowly.  
"That's lovely." Mike said looking at his feet. "Look I don't wanna make this hard. I've seen a lawyer. Lena is gonna need a lawyer and so will…erm…Brandon and so will you. then I sign over my parietal rights in a court of law. Lena will be Brandon's Mom. I can't do this Stef okay."  
"How long have you known you can't do this."  
"Months and then you met Lena and I knew you were going to settle down. I can't cope, I don't want to be a dad, I don't want to be a weekend dad. I don't want this Stef. I never wanted this." Mike said and Stef knew he meant it.  
"I'll see you in court then Mike." Stef said softly. With that Mike left. Stef let go. Her body shaking. Lena took her into her arms. Holding her close. Rubbing her back.  
"I'm sorry my love." Lena said slowly.  
"None of this is your fault." Stef managed. "I can't believe him."  
"It means we will have to go to court babe." Lena said.  
"You will adopt him?" Stef asked. she didn't want to be a single parent.  
"Of course. We're in this together." Lena said. "I love you so much. I love our baby so much."  
"I'm so lucky to have you." Stef said gripping onto Lena's arms.  
"No I'm the lucky one Stef." Lena kissed her. "We are in this together."  
"I love you too much."  
"I love you too." Stef rested her head against Lena's shoulder as she slowly cried herself to sleep. Lena's heart breaking for her woman. she wanted to make this better but she knew she couldn't. she had to do this by the book. Starting with adopting Brandon. then marrying Stef.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Lena sat at the kitchen table finishing some paperwork the lawyers had asked for. She looked up as Stef slowly came padding in. Wearing baggy yoga pants and a lose fitting t-shirt. Lena looked up and smiled.  
"Hey baby, you okay?"  
"Yeh, thanks for letting me nap."  
"Well you need your rest. Do you want some tea and toast?"  
"That sounds lovely." Stef said as she walked over to the nock where Brandon was sleeping in his travel cot. He looked so cute with his hands on either side of her head as he peacefully slept. The doctors had said that he was going to sleep for the first few weeks because he was so early. Stef sat down with her feet under her and watched him sleep. Lena walked over and passed her a cup of tea.  
"Your toast is coming." Lena smiled.  
"Thank you." Stef said taking the cup. Lena sat next to her taking her into her arms.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeh, I'm sore but that's what happens."  
"I know." Lena kissed the top of her head.  
"What are you doing?" Stef asked,  
Lena looked at her woman.  
"Going over the paperwork that Greg dropped by this morning."  
"Greg?" Stef asked.  
She'd been in bed feeding Brandon when the doorbell had gone that morning and she'd been sleeping most of the morning away.  
"We went to law school together he went into family law."  
"Is he your lawyer."  
"He is our lawyer." Lena said.  
"Okay." Stef said, she was feeling depressed that Mike could give their baby up. "What if in five years' time or ten or 15 years' time Mike wants to be a dad."  
"Well we will give our son that choice."  
"Good." Stef said  
Brandon opened his eyes. Stef reached down and picked him up resting him against her chest.  
"I love you little man." She kissed his head. Gently running her hand up and down his back. he smuggled into her and Lena kissed his head.  
"I love you too dude." Lena smiled. "We are due in court tomorrow."  
"I knew marrying a judge would mean friends in high places." Stef said slowly. "Don't know how I'm paying for a lawyer or my medical bills." She said softly.  
Lena took a deep breath. It never crossed Stef's mind that Lena would pay.  
"I've paid your medical bills. You're my partner in life. I've put you onto my medical insurance."  
"Wow." Stef said looking at Lena.  
"You didn't expect me to do that?"  
"No." Stef said. "You didn't…"  
"Yes, I did. You're the love of my life. we're in this together. you should know that by now."  
"Yes, I know. God I love you." Stef said they kissed. As Brandon gripped onto his mother's shirt. "So…erm the paperwork."  
"I just need to sign a few things. Greg says we can do the sign over and the adoption at the same time."  
"Really?" Stef said raising her eyebrow."  
"As long as Mike turns up to sign the documents. Yes." Lena said holding her new family in her arms. "And once you've recovered we will get married."  
"You've got this all planned." Stef smiled. Enjoying being in Lena's arms.  
"Yeh, well. he is a week old. You two have rested a lot I've had a lot of time to think. I want to do this right."  
"We are doing this right. We're living together, we're engaged and we've got a child." Stef smiled,  
"I love you." Lena kissed her as the doorbell rang out.  
Lena got up and went to answer it. she opened the door, a smile on her face as normal. Which faded when she saw Mike.  
"Hi," He said.  
"Hi" She said back.  
"I've signed the papers." He passed her the documents.  
"Thank you."  
"You're adopting him."  
"Yes I am." Lena smiled. "He needs a family and I love his Mom and him so much."  
"I'm glad." He said.  
"Do you want to even see him."  
"No thank you." Mike said.  
"Okay," Lena said. "Thank you for signing the papers."  
"I'm going to have to go." He turned and walked away.  
"Are you sure about this?" She asked  
"Yes. I can't be a dad." with that he got into his car and left.  
Lena closed the door and went back to Stef who was now feeding Brandon.  
"He has signed the papers."  
"Really?" Stef said.  
She hadn't really believed that he would do it.  
"Yeh,"  
"oh"  
"You thought he wouldn't do it."  
"I thought he would change his mind." Stef said as she moved Brandon to wind him.  
"I know babe. but he has two parents who love him."  
"I love you." Stef said just as Brandon burped and spit up some of his milk. Lena gently took a small blanket and wiped his tiny face. Lena took Brandon and he smuggled into her before closing his eyes. Stef took a photo and smiled. This was her life now. his woman and this baby and she loved it


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
One year later.  
Stef grinned as she pulled her car into the drive. It had been a crazy year. She was now a mother and a wife. They had eloped to Vegas after too much stress from her mother and Lena's parents, that they had given in and gone on a weekend away and come back married.  
She now wore a white gold ring which matched her wife's. She was doing shift work at the force. But she wasn't full time. She only worked three days a week. Lena had made sure that they okay money wise and she wanted to enjoy Brandon growing up.  
She looked out onto the lawn outside their house and smiled at Brandon sat in shorts and a shirt, playing. Lena sat behind him, a baby cup of juice in her hand. Her hair up out of her face. Brandon looked so happy.  
Lena was a natural mother, something Stef loved. They had shared everything, the sleepless nights. The colds. the diapers. She was loving it. Stef got out and Lena looked up. smiling at her woman in uniform. Stef now had her figure back and was working out most days to get her muscle tone back.  
"Hey bud, looks like Mommy is home." Lena said, happily  
Brandon saw her at once and crawled towards her. Stef let him come grinning. She picked him up kissing her little man.  
"Hey Dude you being good for your Mama." She said, kissing him until he was giggled. Lena got up and walked over. Stef looked at her and then kissed her. "Hello babe."  
"Hey baby, how was your shift?" Lena asked.  
"it was okay." Stef said, slowly running her hand up and down her wife's back. "How was your day?"  
"It was good, the case I'm hearing is getting boring but it was lovely to come home to my little man." Lena grinned  
"Coming home to you and him makes everything better." Stef said, "Right are you two staying out here while I get changed?"  
"Yes we are," Lena said taking Brandon and holding him close. Stef smiled. She then kissed her wife. Lena grinned into the kiss. "I love you"  
"I love you too Mrs Adams Foster give me five minutes."  
"I've got all the time in the world." Lena grinned, before watching Stef go into the house.  
She sat down again on the blanket and watched as Brandon reached out for his toy car. Lena not moving and watching him. she loved this time. since they had become a family. She was more in love and since getting married to Stef it felt so good. She smiled when she saw Stef sit next to her wearing cut off cargos and a t-shirt. Stef leaning into her wife. Needing some comfort. Lena took her in to her arms and grinned.  
"You wanting some snuggles my love." She asked  
"You know it." Stef smiled as Brandon crawled over to her resting against her leg as he played. "I love you Lena."  
"I love you too babe, what's the matter?"  
"I saw a kid today; he had been beaten by his father. So badly. It just broke my heart. It also made me think how lucky I am."  
"Aww I wish you didn't have to see that."  
"It's part of the job." Stef smiled rubbing her wife's leg.  
"I know but it breaks your heart."  
"I know. I feel so lucky. I'm married to this incredible woman, who I love so much, we got this amazing little boy who is so loved. I'm glad I've got this much love. You're amazing I love you so much."  
"I love you to, you massive softy." Lena said kissing the side of her head.  
"Me soft no." She said as she picked up Brandon and kissed him. "Mommy is not a softly is she buddy?" he giggled. "Mama is saying I am" Lena grinned. Before she tickled Stef. Laughter filled the air. Mostly Stef's. Lena was laughing as Brandon tried to join in. they heard a car pull up.  
Stef looked up and for the first time in a year saw Mike. Since he had signed the papers he had disappeared and because of her short hours she barely saw anyone now. she was shocked to see him.  
Lena looked up.  
"Erm. I'm going to put little man down for a nap. I'll be right back okay." Lena said softly. She didn't want this man near her son.  
"okay babe." Stef said as she got up "Why are you here Mike?"  
"No Hello Mike?"  
"No," Stef said. "Why are you here?"  
"I wanted to speak to you but by the time I got back to the station you'd finished your shift."  
"What do you want Mike?" Stef said again as Lena came back out, placing her hand onto the shoulder.  
"I want to erm…see Brandon." He said.  
"What?" Stef said. "You can't. you've given up your rights Mike. You signed the papers. You walked away. Lena adopted him. you've not been here for the first year of his life. you can't just turn up and ask to see him." Stef wanted to cry. She was getting emotional. Lena could feel it. Two things made her wife overly emotional. Her and their amazing son.  
"I want…"  
"It doesn't work that way Mike." Stef said. "You can't suddenly decide you want to see my son."  
"I am ready…"  
"What a year on, No Mike it doesn't work like that." Stef said "I've been a mother for a year, Lena has been a mama for a year, neither of us walked away. You don't get to do that."  
"I will take you to court…" He said suddenly.  
Lena looked at him. seeing that Stef was starting to fall apart. She could see her wife trying to hold it together. Taking her wife's hand. She was ready for this.  
"Then take us to court Mike." Lena said. "Because I'm sure we will win. you have signed away your rights. I'm betting your girlfriend split up with you and now you suddenly want a part in our son life. well it doesn't work like that. you've given up the right to be his dad. I adopted him when he was two months old. He doesn't know you. he hasn't got a clue who you are. You can't just walk into his life and expect that we are going to open the door to you. next time you get a woman are you just going to dump him. he is a living person he is mine and Stef's son and you can't just walk in and out of his life." Lena said,  
Stef felt tears running down her face. she was so proud she had this woman. she gently rubbed her thumb along Lena's. not wanting to let go.  
"We will see you in court then Mike." She said before collecting their son's toys and they both went into the house. Stef walked over the to travel cot in the living room. She looked down at her little man who was sleeping soundly.  
"How can he do this to us?" Stef said softly. Lena walked up behind her and gently rubbed her wife's shoulders.  
"I don't know but we are in this together."  
"I love you Lena."  
"I love you babe." Stef said slowly "I couldn't do this without you."  
"I know, coffee?"  
"Yes please." Lena let her go. Stef turned and pulled Lena towards her. kissing her passionately. Lena smiled when she pulled away.  
"Wow," Lena smiled. Stef smiled.  
"Now shall we get some coffee; I could do with something to eat too."  
"I'm sure we can sort that. plus, I'm going to phone our lawyer"  
"Okay, you're too good to me." Stef said smiling  
"Oh I know." They both laughed as they went into the kitchen


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Stef put Brandon into his smart shirt as today they were going to court. Lena walked into the room and smiled. Stef was wearing smart dress pants and shirt. Her blazer hooked on the end of Brandon's toddler bed.  
"Wow don't you two look smart." Lena said. Making both mother and son smile.  
"Do you think?" Stef said.  
"I do." Lena said, she was wearing a skirt suit which hugged her figure. Brandon clapped his hands. making both of his mom's smile. Lena walked over and kissed Stef's lips and then the top of Brandon's head. she ran her hand along Stef's back. Stef leant herself into her.  
"Good, I'm dreading this." She said slowly. her head against Lena's shoulder as they both looked at Brandon who looked so happy he put his arms up towards Lena.  
"Mama." He said.  
Stef smiled.  
"I'm not good enough now." Stef grinned.  
Lena picked him up.  
"He loves Mommy too don't you dude?" He nodded  
"MOOMMMMMYYY!" he yelped making them both laugh.  
Stef ran her hand along her son's face. as Brandon pulled her closer and kissed her. before he kissed Lena in his own way.  
"I love you buddy." Lena smiled. "today is a big day." She giggled at him. "You ready baby." Lena asked Stef.  
Stef walked over and put her blazer on. Before they left the house.  
ADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTERADAMSFOSTER  
They walked into the court house with Stef carrying Brandon. Today would be the first time that Mike would see him.  
Lena slipped her hand into her wife's hand. Holding her close. Her heels clicking on the floor. Stef was scared. they sat outside the courtroom with Brandon sat on Stef's knee. her attention fully on him. she could tell that Lena was watching someone. She looked at her wife before following her eye ling. Seeing Mike watching them. she turned her attention back to Brandon.  
"He is watching us." She whispered to Lena.  
"He can watch all he wants this is our family" Lena said, Stef smiled at the passion in her wife's voice. They were called in. Stef carrying Brandon with Lena's arm around her. they sat next to the expensive lawyer that Lena had hired. The judge looked at them and smiled before looking Mike. He then addressed the court.  
"We are here to decide on the custody for Brandon Michael Adams Foster, I've been looking into the facts and I have a few questions. I'd like to start with Mrs Stefanie Adams Foster. Please can you stand." Stef stood passing Brandon to Lena. "You're now under oath."  
"I understand that you honour." Stef said her voice shaking slightly.  
"You're now married to Mrs Lena Adams Foster is that correct."  
"Yes your Honour."  
"When Brandon was born who was with you."  
"Lena was there, I was in labour for 32 hours, he was ten weeks early. I was scared."  
"To your knowledge did Mrs Adams Foster call Mr Michael De Nicco."  
"Yes, a number of times and Once B had arrived she called him again. he didn't arrive until 48 hours after I first went into labour."  
"What did he say?"  
"That he wasn't ready to be a father. He said he would sign his rights over to Lena and that she could adopt Brandon."  
"Did Mrs Adams Foster adopt Brandon."  
"Yes, your honour I believe the paper work was submitted to you."  
"It was, thank you, you may sit down. Mrs Lena Adams Foster,"  
"Yes, your honour" Lena said standing still holding Brandon who was now resting his head against her shoulder.  
"I believe you're a judge on the criminal bench."  
"Yes, your honour."  
"You are Brandon's adoptive mother."  
"Yes, you honour when Brandon was four weeks old we applied for second parent adoption after Mr De Nicco terminated his rights."  
"You and your wife have been together since she was about a month pregnant is that correct?"  
"Yes, your honour."  
"He seems very happy with you." The judge said. as Brandon snuggled closer.  
"He is a very happy little boy your honour."  
"Thank you, you may sit." The judge looked at his paper word before turning to Mike and his lawyer.  
"Mr De Nicco."  
Mike stood.  
"You decided that you suddenly want to be a father."  
"I've grown up a lot in the last few months your honour."  
"You understood what it meant when you terminated your rights?"  
"Yes, your honour." Mike said,  
"What changed?"  
"I've become a father for the second time." Stef and Lena both looked shocked at the fact this had happened. They couldn't believe it.  
"With whom have you had a child?" the judge asked as Stef reached for Lena's hand holding it tight.  
"With my girlfriend Stacey," Stef and Lena both looked shocked that they were still together.  
"So now you have another child you think you can start to have rights with your son."  
"I'm ready to be a father now your honour."  
"Thank you." Mike sat down. Lena looked at the Judge who she didn't know. But could see his mind working. Brandon moved to Stef sitting quietly. Mike looked at them, both of them giving Brandon their attention for that moment to ensure he was fine.  
"I've read the files, I've read the case notes and the two reports for CPS, who came to ensure that Mrs Lena Adams Foster was looking after her son. Mr Di Nicco you signed your rights away, when Brandon is 18 he can if he wishes find you. however, you are no longer the legal parent. you have no rights to custody of this child. I grant 100 per cent physical custody to his mothers. You've not been in this child's life for over a year and you cannot just walk back in now you are 'ready to be a father' that is not how it works. When you terminated your rights Mrs Lena Adams Foster applied for second parent adoption which she now has. You are no longer the legal parent of Brandon Michael Adams Foster." The judge had ruled and Stef wanted to cry. She couldn't believe it. they got up and left. Lena was shaking the lawyers hand as Mike walked over.  
"I won't give up." He said. Lena turned to him  
"You've lost, go and play house with your homophobic girlfriend." She said. as she put her arm around Stef and they slowly walked towards the exit when they got to the car, Stef was putting Brandon into the car.  
"Don't walk away from me. he is my son." Mike said, Lena turned. Looking at the man who may have made Brandon but she didn't like.  
"We will walk away, that judgement stands your lawyer will tell you that you can't win. so please leave us alone." Stef closed the car door. As Mike stepped forward and Lena smelt it. "You're drunk?"  
"What?" Mike said stepping back  
"I can smell it on you Mike. How dare you?"  
"What?"  
"You've just told us that Brandon has a half sibling and you're drunk."  
"He has a sister, she's called Molly. But he will never know her"  
"That is your fault. No one else's now please move." Lena said as Stef got into the car, not wanting this anymore. she looked at Brandon who was falling asleep. Lena got into the car and reached for her wife's hand.  
"are you okay baby?" Lena asked.  
"Yes, my love." Stef said. "Hungry,"  
"How about we go to that burger place you like so much."  
"Yeh, they have a kids menu that we can try on B."  
"I'm sure he can gum some fries to death." Lena smiled as she pulled out of the space. Mike was stood watching them leave. Stef took a deep breath as they drove off.  
"It's fine you know."  
"I feel guilty Lena."  
"Why?"  
"Because I feel like I used Mike to get Brandon."  
"That's not what happened." Lena said. "We both know what happened. What just happened in court was right. We are Brandon's parents. We're the ones supporting him, loving him, being with him. Brandon is a happy little boy. Who loves his Mommy and Mama. We're in this together."  
"You always say that." Stef smiled.  
"Well we are." Lena said. as she pulled into the parking lot of the burger place that Stef loves so much. they got out and found a table. Brandon happily watching the world from his high chair. They ordered and Lena reached over the table taking Stef's hand, playing with her wedding band.  
"You know how much I love you." Lena said.  
"Yes, I love you too." Stef grinned.  
"Today was a big day, we're in this together no matter what."  
"would you want more children?" Stef asked, looking at Brandon who was now banging on the tray.  
"With you?"  
"Well unless you've married someone else." Stef laughed as she stopped Brandon banging by passing him a napkin to play with and he seemed happy with that.  
"Of course I'd love more children with you."  
"Good, because I want to have a bigger family with you." Stef smiled. As their food arrived.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
One year Later  
Lena walked down the court steps and smiled when she saw her wife, sitting on the same park bench that they had sat on that very first time they had met, now she was sat there, a stroller to one side and running around in front of her was their two-year-old, he was chasing a small soft ball around making Stef clap and giggle at him.  
Lena stopped for a moment taking her in. she couldn't believe that the Stef she had met was now her wife, lover, best friend and the mother to her son. She started down the steps again and walked towards Stef.  
The moment Brandon saw her he was running towards her with his arms out. Stef watched as Lena picked him up and spun him around making him giggle.  
Stef smiled watching them together. she loved this. Lena put him onto her hip and walked towards Stef. Stef smiled as Lena kissed her before sitting down. With Brandon on her knee.  
"Hello my love," Stef said smiling.  
"Hey, how was your day?"  
"It was good, Brandon and I have done the shopping, we've played, we've had a nap, we've watched two cartoons and now we are picking Mama up," Stef said and Brandon clapped as his mother spoke.  
Lena kissed him,  
"Wow you two have been busy,"  
"We have, and we've even started dinner,"  
"Really?" Lena laughed as Stef wasn't the best cook,  
"Yep, we put the take out leaflets on the coffee table," Stef laughed.  
Lena couldn't help but laugh at her wife,  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
"You know me so well," Stef laughed as she moved her body closer to her wife as Brandon lay his head onto Lena's chest he was starting to get tired. "We better get him home,"  
"I'll just go and get my things, can you wait ten minutes and we can go home together."  
"I have all the time in the world," Stef answered honestly. Lena smiled. She got up passing Brandon back to her wife.  
"I'll be ten minutes you wait here,"  
"Sure," Lena walked back towards the court house smiling as she returned to her office and started to pack away her things, there was a light knock on the door and her PA popped his head through the door,  
"Judge Adams Foster,"  
"Yes Kevin," Lena said as she carried on packing away.  
"There is a woman demanding to see you."  
"What do you mean demanding to see me?"  
"She says she won't leave until you've seen her,"  
"I'm on my way home Kevin,"  
"I know that Judge, but she wants to speak to you," Lena stopped. For once she was getting angry, she wanted to go home, help feed, bath and then put her son to bed before spending the rest of the evening with her wife.  
"I really don't have time for this Ke…" before she couldn't finish, Kevin was almost pushed out of the way and Lena was shocked to see who stood before her.  
"Well, Well, Ms Adams," Lena couldn't believe it. it was the last person she expected to be demanding entry to her office.  
"Gretchen what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to see you, however Mr what-ever-your-PA's-name-is wouldn't let me."  
"That's because it's the end of my work day and I really must be getting home,"  
"To what? You never used to rush home when we were dating,"  
"That's none of your business Gretchen." Lena said as she closed her briefcase.  
"Oh-so private, it's been what three years,"  
"Four," Lena said. Not that she was counting but she had been with Stef for nearly three. Gretchen walked over to the desk and picked up the photo frame. Lena didn't get to her in time and soon the woman was looking at a photo of Stef and Lena arm in arm with Lena holding Brandon on her hip looking into the camera they all looked smart at the police picnic. Gretchen looked at the photo taking in the scene. She then looked at Lena's hand and saw the expensive wedding ring on her ring finger.  
"You're married." Gretchen said shocked. Lena looked at the woman who had broken her heart, who now looked jealous of her wife.  
"Yes, yes I'm married."  
"To her," She pointed at Stef.  
"Yes,"  
"And you have a child?"  
"We have a son,"  
"What has happened to the party loving Lena?"  
"She changed four years ago when she walked into her girlfriend's apartment to find her in bed with her best friend." Lena said, without thinking about what she was saying. There was another knock on the door and Kevin came in.  
"Judge Adams Foster, Mrs Adams Foster is here,"  
"Show her in Kevin." Lena said as Gretchen sat herself on Lena's leather sofa. With the photo in her hands.  
"Babe you said ten mins…" She stopped when she saw the woman sitting on Lena's sofa, she pushed Brandon in and looked at Lena raising her eyebrows.  
"I'm sorry, I got an unexpected, uninvited guest."  
"Nice way of putting it Lena." Gretchen said getting up as Stef walked over to Lena. Lena took her hand.  
"I'm being truthful, when I said four years ago I didn't want to see you again I meant it." Lena said Stef looked at her wife she'd never seen her like this and it hit her who she must be.  
"You must be Gretchen." Stef said,  
"Well you have one up on me. As you know who I am but I haven't got a clue who you are," She sounded bitter,  
"I'm Stefanie Adams Foster." Stef said  
"The wife, that I've just found out about,"  
"Why are you here?" Lena asked.  
"I came to see you, have some fun,"  
"What you mean is you're in San Diego, you're bored and you wanted sex so you thought I know Lena." Lena said, Stef looked at her wife and she couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"Well I was going to wine and dine you first, then I was going to have sex with you," Gretchen said matter of fact.  
Stef suddenly saw red.  
"I'd like you to leave now." Stef said taking the photograph from her.  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Because if you don't leave I'll arrest you for trespass and sexual harassment."  
"What? Really, you're going to arrest me, what are you a cop?" Gretchen said.  
"Yes, I am I'm a Sergeant with the San Diego Police department." Stef had got the desk job running the custody department and Lena was happier she wasn't on the streets anymore.  
Lena looked at Gretchen who was looking shocked.  
"You're a police officer?" Gretchen said slowly.  
"Yes, now please leave."  
Gretchen got up,  
"This isn't over," Gretchen slammed the door waking Brandon.  
Stef took a deep breath before placing the photograph back on her wife's desk. As Lena picked Brandon up and held him close, he calmed once he was in his Mama's arms.  
"That's your ex then," Stef said,  
"Yes, I'm sorry." Lena said, rocking Brandon in her arms.  
"Hey, I'm just glad your tastes have changed." Stef said trying to make a joke out of the situation.  
"I don't know what I saw in her,"  
"From what she was saying the sex," Stef said as she watched Lena, rocking their son.  
"Maybe," Lena said,  
"I love you," Stef suddenly said it. Her voice passionate.  
Lena looked at her wife, holding her arm out. Stef went to her.  
"I love you too, you and our son are everything to me." Lena said, "She's not worth our time or energy."  
"I know, but you know she's so…"  
"She's not what I want you are, I married you, I love you," She hadn't seen Stef like this since she was pregnant.  
"She's everything I'm not," Stef said,  
"Good, because you are kind, loving, gentle, soft woman."  
"I'm tough,"  
"Only at work love," Lena laughed. Stef smiled looking at their sleepy son in her wife's arm.  
"Tell you what lets go home," Stef said, "We can order pizza, drink some wine and curl up on the sofa,"  
"You know what Mrs Adams Foster, that sounds perfect," Stef smiled at her wife's words  
"Come on then, he is going to need a bath," Stef said.  
They left the office. What they didn't see was Gretchen sat in her car. She watched as Stef and Lena and their son walked across the street and got into a SUV. Gretchen shook her head. She couldn't believe her former girlfriend had chosen the blonde woman. She took a deep breath before starting the engine and heading towards her hotel  
________________________________________


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Lena sat at her desk looking at the photo on her desk, her wife and child smiling back at her. Lena took her pen and started making notes on the next case she had to hear. She opened the case file as there was another knock on the door. Kevin opened the door bring in Lena some hot tea and he looked downcast.  
"What's the matter Kevin?"  
"There is a woman here to see you,"  
"The same woman as a couple of days go?" Lena asked pouring her tea.  
"Yes, she's not very nice, if you don't mind me saying Judge,"  
"You can say what you like," Lena laughed.  
"She wants to see you,"  
"Send her in Kevin. She won't leave unless I see her."  
"As long as you are sure Judge,"  
"I am," Lena put her pen down and watched as the door open and Gretchen swapped in. Lena just wanted her to disappear and really couldn't see what she had seen in this woman. It was strange to her that she had wasted so much time on this woman.  
"Well hello Judge Adams." Gretchen said.  
"It's Adams Foster," Lena said.  
"So sorry," Gretchen rolled her eyes before sitting down on Lena's expensive sofa, Lena looked up at her, her head cocked to one side.  
"Why are you here Gretchen?"  
"To see you, we didn't get much time the other day," Gretchen said.  
"I thought I may have given you the hint that I didn't want to see you,"  
"Lena, Lena you need to get over what happened,"  
"I have," Lena smiled. "If you hadn't noticed I'm the one with a family now"  
"Oh yes, the police officer wife and the little boy who looks just like your blonde wife."  
"Well Stef is his birth parent; I have done second parent adoption. Not that has anything to do with you," Lena said offhand she really had enough of this woman.  
"You were always so fun," Gretchen said slowly.  
"I still am, just not with you, what do you want?"  
"You," Gretchen said slowly.  
"What part of I'm married don't you understand?"  
"The married part," Gretchen grinned.  
Lena frowned.  
"Seriously, what is wrong with you,"  
"One night,"  
"Sorry?" Lena said looking at her former lover.  
"That's all I'm asking for Lena, one night of wild sex."  
"I'm married Gretchen. As in I only want to be with one woman. I'm married to Stef because I love her, and only want to be with her. I don't do cheating."  
"I can't even…"  
"No, I'd like you to leave now,"  
"Please Lena,"  
"No Gretchen, you don't get it do you?"  
"What don't I get?" Gretchen said slowly  
"That I'm in love with my wife. I'd just like you to leave,"  
"But I can give you so much more…" Gretchen said.  
That was it. Lena looked at her ex and couldn't hold back her anger any more,  
"YOU can give me more, No you can't. Stef is the love of my life. She's given me the family I've always wanted. She's true to me. she loves me. I love her, I don't want you in my life. All you have ever bought me is hurt and heart ache. Now you can leave. Right now." Lena went over to the door and opened the door.  
Gretchen got up and left and Lena slammed the door shut behind her. she walked over and picked up her iPhone and hit the speed dial. Smiling when the voice she wanted to hear came down the line.  
"Hey baby," Stef said,  
"Hey, how is your day going?"  
"It's good, Brandon's just having a nap."  
"Good,"  
"What's the matter?" Stef knew at once that something was wrong.  
"Gretchen just left,"  
"What did she want?"  
"Me to sleep with her,"  
"What?"  
"I said no,"  
"I should hope so," Stef said, she sounded jealous and Lena could hear it in her voice.  
"Babe, I only want you,"  
"I know babe,"  
"I'm coming home now babe,"  
"Good, I need to hold you right now," Stef said,  
Lena smiled.  
"I love you,"  
"I love you too babe," Lena put the phone down and left the office heading home. Just wanting to hold her wife and son.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Lena smiled as she cut up a banana for Brandon as Stef walked in wearing her uniform, ready for a day in the custody suit which she would run for 14 hours. Lena smiled. She always loved how smart she looked, her hair pulled up into a tight bun. She walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself a drink into her blue mug.  
Lena smiled as she passed Brandon his banana. Stef walked over and kissed the top of his head and he showed her the banana he was eating.  
"Wow is that nice bud?"  
"Yes Mommy," he grinned.  
Stef rubbed Lena's back smiled at her wife, as she went to see what she could have for breakfast. There was a knock on the door, Stef looked at Lena.  
"Are you expecting someone?" She asked,  
"Not that I know off." Lena said,  
Stef walked to the door and opened it to see two police officers she didn't know standing at the door.  
"Mrs Stefanie Adams Foster," One of the officers said.  
"Yes,"  
"Please can we come in."  
"Yes sure," She moved out of the way and went into the living room as Lena came in with Brandon on her hip, Stef looked at the two officers who looked grim.  
"Why are you here?" Lena asked,  
"And you are?" One of the officers asked.  
"I'm Judge Lena Adams Foster,"  
"Are you Mrs Adams Fosters wife,"  
"Yes,"  
"Erm we are here with bad news," The man said,  
Lena walked over to Stef and stood next to her with their son.  
"What is it?" Stef asked slowly.  
"Yesterday evening there was a car accident,"  
"Who is it?" Stef said her hand going to her mouth.  
"Michael and Stacey De Nicco died at the scene." Stef felt tears run down her face that the father of her son was now dead. Lena put arm around her wife and Brandon wanted her at once. Stef took her son holding him to her chest as the tears came down slowly. Lena held her.  
"What about the baby?" Lena asked,  
"She's gone into the care of Stacey's mother." The man said.  
"How did it happen?" Stef asked slowly,  
"We believe the driver Mr De Nicco was drunk," Stef shock her head. She couldn't believe it.  
"We're very sorry we've had to bring you this news." Stef sat down in the arm chair. "Your captain is not expecting you today,"  
Stef simply nodded hugging Brandon to her who could see his mother was upset and hugged him.  
Lena saw the police officers out and then looked at her wife she took out her phone and dialled her office number knowing she would get her clerk at this time in the morning and explained what was happening. She walked back into the living room and saw that Brandon was now sat on the floor playing with his mega blocks. Stef sat looking at him, her tears had stopped but she looked in complete shock. Lena sat herself onto the arm of the chair. Rubbing her wife's shoulder,  
"He was…"  
"I know baby," Lena said slowly. She gently rubbed her. watching as Brandon started to make a tower,  
"How do I explain to him, that the man who fathered him is dead," Stef said slowly.  
"We will face that together." Lena took her hand holding it close to her chest.  
"I need some alone time," Stef said getting up she went upstairs.  
"Mommy sad," Brandon said, coming back to Lena.  
"I know buddy," Lena said picking him up, "it's nap time little man,"  
"Okay Mama," He went willingly.  
Lena put him down and then went into her and Stef's bedroom finding it empty, she tried to open the door of the en-suite it was locked.  
"Baby, you need to let me in please,"  
"Okay," Stef opened the door.  
Lena looked at her wife, tears running down her face. Lena simply took her wife into her arms and held her close.  
"I shouldn't be this upset," Stef said as she cried.  
"You have every right to be he was your friend and he is the father of our son," Lena said holding her close.  
"It's just so sudden," Stef said Lena moved so they were sat on their bed. Holding her close.  
"It's just the shock babe,"  
"I love you,"  
"I know, I love you too," Lena kissed her wife,  
"Where is B?"  
"He is having a nap," Stef lay down on Lena's side of the bed. Lena moved rubbing her wife's back.  
"I'm sorry,"  
"What for babe?"  
"Falling apart over a man that I don't even like very much,"  
"He is still B's dad," Lena said, her own tears falling for her wife. Stef rolled over onto her back and looked at her wife.  
"thank you,"  
"What for?"  
"Just being here Lena, I'm crying over a man who didn't even want his own child. He was my friend,"  
"It's okay to be sad Stef,"  
"will you hold me?" Stef asked slowly, Lena simply moved Stef over to her side of the bed, and Lena lay down and held her wife, as Stef just lay there, thinking about her son and his loss. That's what was breaking her heart. Lena kissed her.  
"Love you,"  
"I love you too," Stef said she was calmer now. As Brandon cried out. Lena got up and got him and soon they were all lay back in bed, Lena holding her wife and son. This made her happy she just wished it hadn't been because Stef had lost and friend and Brandon a father.


End file.
